the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cape
The Cape 'is a sandbox event that is considered canonical to the Chronology Series. It takes place during the Twilight Arc, beginning a few months after the events of ''Point Zero. ''It can be found here. Plot After the events of ''The Tesseract Incident, the Multiverse Protection Foundation (formerly known as S.H.I.E.L.D.) began a mass, multiverse-wide recruitment to aid them in the fight against Ganondorf and his army. New and old members alike conjoin at the facility, known as "The Cape", formally the main compound for the superhero team known as The Avengers. Members of the facility forge alliances, friendships, or even rivalries here as they slowly but surely prepare themselves for the showdown against Ganondorf and Zant. Locations '''The Main Hallway "Here we have the main hallway. We're still renovating at the moment from the transition, so there's not much to do here just yet. I guess you could look around, though." Lab "Next, we have the lab. You'll usually find scientists like Mister Stark or Mister Sanchez working on some groundbreaking new invention here, as well as numerous amounts of technical and scientific equipment, should you need it." Armory "Next we have the armory. Here, you'll find various assortments of guns, knives, grenades, swords, bombs... Pretty much anything you need to kick some ass." Recreational Room "Here we have the recreational room. We've got beer, pool, foosball, ping pong, videogames, any movie you want, any show you want, snacks, sodas, some of the comfiest couches in the entire multiverse, and even an indoor pool." Training Room "This is the training room. Here we have a sparring ring in the middle, as well as several punching bags, dummies, weights, and shooting ranges for you to hone your skills." Cafeteria ''' "This here is our cafeteria. We have every food imaginable, from Lobster Thermidor to just an American Cheeseburger. We also have every drink imaginable as well, including an assortment of alcoholic beverages. Though, don't abuse the privilege, please. Puke is very hard to clean up and, quite frankly, disgusting." '''Hangar and Garage "Here you'll find the hangar and next to it the garage. You have free permission from Director Fury himself to use these vehicles at your leisure, though do keep in mind that all weapons systems have been turned off for safety purposes. Oh, and if you attempt to leave the premises with one of these vehicles, they have been fitted with special EMPs that detonate when they leaved the premises, which can only be disabled by Fury himself. If you attempt to do this, then your vehicle privileges will be indefinitely revoked. So, in other words... Don't try it." Dorm Rooms "Finally, we have the dorm rooms. These rooms have been decorated with California King Sized beds, fourty-inch 4K Ultra HD 3D TVs with surround sound, a minifridge, room service at your beck and call, as well as bathrooms, each with fully functioning toilets and showers, complete with separate bathtubs. You're free to decorate your room as you'd like, and each key has been made to fit your room and your room only. So please don't lose it." Notable/Memorable Moments * Jerome-092, Michael Psykes, Tandem, Arthur Morgan, Praetorian, Eric the Typhlosion, and Rin/Len Kagamine all reappear here after their appearance in Point Zero. Category:Sandboxes Category:The Cape